Wild Last Year
by MonkeyRay2319
Summary: Pucca and her friends are now seniors in high school, and are planning are have the past time of their last year of high school. But what will happen to Pucca when her childhood "boyfriend" Garu comes back into her life. Will Pucca's high school last year be the time of her life or will it be the worst.
1. Chapter 1

Off the land of Japan was an island called Sooga Village. In the village were very happy people, ninjas, and the most popular

restaurant in the area called the Goh-Rong.

"Pucca, we have a bowl of noddles here for a table." said her uncles.

A girl ran in the kitchen, she had a red shirt that was hugging her body, black leggings, and black boots.

"Thanks" she said.

She ran back out with the bowl, to a table that sat her friends Ching, Sadi, and Mia.

"Here is your second bowl of noddles Mia." said Pucca.

"Thanks girl" she said grabbing the bowl and eating like no one had fed her in days.

"I cant believe that we are seniors in high school." said Ching.

"OMG I know right, its about fuckin time. I hate school." shouted Mia with noddles coming down her face.

"Mia the only thing you do is sleep during class. I'm still wondering how the heck did you pass your classes." said Sadi with a questioning look.

"That's my question. But it doesn't matter as long as we are together as a team." said Ching.

"True that I mean come on, Pucca is the the head cheerleader, I'm captain of the girls soccer team, Ching is the captain of the basketball team and Sadi is the captain of the girls volleyball and she is the first girl to be on the football team. Also we are the smartest well three out of four I mean, hottest, most popular girls in the school. And with Pucca running for prom queen this is going to be the best year ever." said Mia.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" said a evil voice. They turned around and saw a shadow. Then a girl came out, she had blue who was wearing a pink dress that was short and tight.

"What the hell are you doing here Ring Bitch" said Mia while Ching and Sadi was holding her back.

"Its Ring Ring, and if you think the she can win my crown then you as dumb as Dada." she said. "Go to hell Ring Ring." said Ching. So Ring Ring smiled evily and

walked out laughing. The next day the girls met at Pucca's house. They all walked to school together, and since they got there boys started drooling and

roaring at them. The girls walked past the football team, and one of the boys said "Hey ladies, and Sadi whats up?" Pucca, Ching, Sadi,

and Mia stopped.

"Hi Brandon." said Sadi.

"So if you guys didn't know but we have a new quarterback." said Brandon. Two guys walked to Brandon and the girls.

"Hey dude" said the two guys.

"Specking of the guy here he is" said Brandon. Pucca saw the guy with a black shirt with a red heart on the front, black jeans and wearing black and white shoes. His hair was black and with alittle blue highlights that no one can tell. Pucca blushed alittle when she saw him. "Ladies this is the new quarterback Garu." said Brandon. Garu looked at them and just waved, "And this is my friend Abyo." Ching looked at him and was about to fall until Mia and Sadi caught her.

"Yo Garu this is Pucca, Ching, and Mia." said Sadi.

"Ummm nice to meet you." said Garu who was looking at Pucca trying to remember

her face. "Wait I remember you." He pointed to Pucca. "Your the head cheerleader, I see you at the football games, and the pep

ralleys." he said. Pucca waved, and had a sweet smile on her face.

"Hahahaha don't get to close to her man, she has every guy drooling over her. I don't think you will have a chance. And besides she is way out your league." said another football player named Tobe. Garu and Pucca looked at Tobe angerly.

"Well we have to get to class so see you guys later." said Sadi. That Garu guy is so hot. I really want to see him again. Once they got to class Pucca was taking her books out and was starting to take notes. When she lift her head she saw Garu walking in the classroom. She looked at him, but looked away when he looked at her. During the day Pucca and Garu had classes together, but they never looked or talked to each other. At the end of the day, Pucca was putting her books in her bag, and she left. Garu looked up and saw a red notebook sitting on the desk, so he walked to it and picked it up it had Pucca's name on it. He walked out the classroom and started to look for her.

"Yo man whats happening?" said Brandon. He saw the red notebook in Garu's hand. "Whose book is that?" he said.

"Its Pucca's, she left it. I cant find her." Garu said.

"Well since there is no cheerleading practice today then she have to be at work. Yo Abyo, come on we are getting something to eat." said Brandon. Garu looked confused, but he followed anyway. The boys walked to the Goh-Rong and went inside, once they got in the saw a girl running in top speed to each table.

"Yo that girl is fast" said Garu pointing to the girl. Abyo and Brandon looked at his face, they saw that Garu was looking at

her.

"Garu are you crushing on that girl." said Abyo. Garu looked at Abyo with an angry look, and said "No" Brandon pushed him to a

table, "Dude you never had a girlfriend before so make a move." Then they saw Ching, Mia and Sadi sitting at a table. Sadi waved at

them, so the guys joined them.

"What are you guys doing here?" said Mia.

"What we cant eat?" said Brandon with a smile on his face. Mia blushed and turned her head.

"Well I was looking for Pucca cuz she left her notebook in class so I wanted to give it back to her. Do you know where she might be?" Garu asked them.

"Yo Garu was also checking out that fast running waitress" said Abyo. Garu punched him in the arm. The girls smiled and giggled, which left the guys lost. Then the same girl ran out the kitchen with bowls up high, hitting each table. They all looked at Garu who was very impressed that they could get his attention away from her. Then the waitress stopped infront of their table.

"Hey girls...what is Brandon, Abyo and Garu doing here." she asked. "Pucca they are having dinner with us when your shift is done, and are going to do homework with us also." said Sadi. The boys looked at Sadi like she was crazy. Sadi made a face, Brandon knew that look. "Yea we can hang with you ladies." he said. Pucca smiled and said,

"Cool my shift ends soon, so once I'm done we can eat and do homework." Then she ran off at top speed. Garu was still looking. The girls giggled, that made him turned his head, "What?" he said.

"Nothing dude, man you like her." said Abyo. Garu rolled his eyes.

He remember Pucca from when they were little. She would always hug, kiss, and tackle him every single time she see him. He would try and run away but she always catch him. Until that one day he made it clear to her that he didn't want anything to do with her anymore, and that they can only be friends. Pucca was heart broken but understood, so she ended up meeting new people and left Garu alone. During the years they lost their friendship and forgot about each other. At the end of her shift, she had bowls of noddles, and dumplings for all of them. They ate and after that started their homework.

"Pucca I didn't know that you can run that fast, you should join the track team."said Abyo.

"Well it wouldn't be right cuz I can ran without getting tired." she said.

"Yo that sounds like Garu, he never get tired." said Brandon. Pucca looked at Garu, and smiled, Garu sat there with his face looking at his homework until he looked at Pucca and said, "So how have you been Pucca? We haven't spoken for years." Brandon, Mia, and Sadi looked at the two lost and confused only Ching and Abyo knew.

"I've been good, working, cheerleading, hanging with my friends, and taking care of Yani. So how is your ninja training, and Mio?" Pucca said then took a brownie off the plate.

"Mio is good, I finished my ninja training before I started high school. But other then that I'm good." Garu said not even looking at Pucca. "Pucca.." he started. He went into his bag and took out a notebook. "You left this in class today" handing her back her red notebook. Their hands touched, Garu still had his serious face and looking at Pucca. On the other hand Pucca's face was starting to get red and Garu noticed it so he let her notebook go. By the time it hit ten, they were all done with homework well not all. The girls had to pin Mia down so she can do her homework. The only thing that the boys were doing was laughing, because they never saw nothing like this before. It was eleven at night and they all had school in the morning, the girls stayed at Pucca's that night, and the guys left.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the the end on the month October early November and it was round the time for the major football of the year. The football players were practicing like crazy so that they can win.

"Hey ladies" said Abyo. The girls were by Ching locker, "Hey Abyo whats up?" they said at the same time.

"Did you get a invitation to Ring Ring's big party after the football game Saturday night" he asked.

Each of them had one and showed it to him, "We were discussing what to wear to the party. Do you guys what to come with us there?" asked Sadi.

"Sure we can pick you girls up in my new truck that I got for my birthday." said Brandon walking to them with Garu right next to him.

"Who doesn't drink?" he asked. Mia put her hand up. "Can you drive?" he asked her. She nodded. "Cool cuz if I get drunk, I want you to drive, okay." he told her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sure no problem" Mia said lightly blushing. During the whole day all the seniors of the school were talking about the party. And it was only seniors, no under classmen.

"Hello Pucca" said Ring Ring as she walked into class.

"What do you want Ring Ring" she said. Ring Ring saw Garu, Abyo, and Brandon with Pucca's friends looking at the two of them.

"I just want to show you my boyfriend, and see that he is more hotter then any guy that you like." she said with a evil look. Tobe walked up behind Ring Ring and kissed her neck. Pucca's friends were about to walk up to Pucca and stood behind her back, but Garu stopped them. They looked at Garu and saw him walk to Pucca and stood beside her.

"So Garu were dating Pucca, man I told you that your no match for her. And besides you never dated anyone before." said Tobe. Garu just looked at Tobe, but then noticed that Pucca was looking at him with a confused look.

"Well who cares about them Tobe, we are the cutest couple ever." said Ring Ring then she open her mouth started french kissing Tobe right infront of Garu and Pucca. Mia ran and threw up in the garage can, Sadi ran to go get the nurse, Ching patted Mia on the back. Brandon and Abyo grabbed some chairs and sat Mia down with the bigger garage can for her. Ching took the barf garage can to the girls bathroom to clean it. Pucca and Garu both made disgusting faces. Ring Ring and Tobe stopped and both evil laughed to their seats. Brandon picked up Mia and took her to the nurse office while Abyo had the big garage can with him, and Ching had Mia's stuff. At the end of school, Pucca was still sitting looking upset.

Garu noticed and tapped her on her shoulder, "Whats wrong you have been quiet all day?" he asked. Pucca just looked at her desk not answering. Garu had an idea so he grabbed her hand, and they both ran out the school. They ran all the way to any empty dojo. Garu use to train there when he was younger, and it was a way to get away from Pucca. Garu ran to a room and threw some change of chothes at Pucca, it was red.

"Put them on" he shouted from the back. So she did, once he came out he was wearing black outfit with a red belt, and Pucca had on the oppsite.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I trained here when I was little, its my secret dojo, and its was a way to get away from you sometimes. I loved it here, sometimes I would even sleep here. I don't live that far away." he explained to her.

"Cool, so why are we here?" she said.

"Well since you haven't been yourself all day, and I remember that you use to do hand to hand combat. So come at me." he said with a smile. So she did want he told her.

After a couple of minutes Garu looked at her and smiled "You have gotten alot better Pucca, and I might have to get a new shirt." Garu said with a smile as he took off his shirt.

Pucca saw Garu's body, and her face was red, "When did you get a six pack?" Garu stood up straight and smiled and just looked at her.

"Well with all the ninja training I did during the years helped out." he said but when he saw Pucca's face and it was red. He walked to her and put his hand over her forehead, "Whats wrong are you sick?" he asked.

Pucca pushed away and walked to the other side of the room, "No I'm good, lets just continue with the training." she said as she took off her shirt.

"What are you doing" shouted Garu as his face turned red.

"Its hot as hell in here so I'm taking off my shirt." Pucca said as she rolled her eyes. The only Pucca had on was her bra and the pants on. Garu looked at her body, he started sweating.

"Lets get started" he shouted to Pucca. After hours of hand to hand combat then doing homework after it was midnight. So Garu walked carried Pucca home, she fell asleep right in Garu's arms. Once he got to the Goh-Rong, he went upstairs to Pucca's room and put her in her bed. In her sleep, she grabbed Garu's pants when he was about to walk away. Garu was trying to get free, but he couldn't until Pucca opened her eyes.

"Garu?" she said. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Garu told her "I brought back home cuz you fell asleep on the grass. I was about to leave until you grabbed my pants." Pucca looked at her hand and she did grab his pants so she let go. Garu layed her down back on her bed and put the covers on her. "Go to sleep Pucca is you tomorrow at school." he said. Pucca closed her eyes and fell asleep fast, then when Garu was about to leave Pucca started talking in her sleep.

"It was fun hanging with Garu." she started. "I love you Garu." Garu stopped once he heard that, and went back to her bed. He started to shake Pucca to wake her up, but she didn't then out of no where Pucca got up and kissed Garu on the cheek, then went back to sleep. Garu stepped back Is she missing with me? Is this for real or is it all in her dreams? But why am I feeling...O God I'm felling in love with Pucca. As a ninja, Garu jumped out the window and landed on his feet and ran all the way back home. The next day at school Garu barely looked at Pucca, he didn't even talk to her.

"Hey Pucca where were you yesterday?" asked Mia.

"O hey girls, I was with Garu." said Pucca. They looked at Garu who had his head down on the desk sleeping. During each class Garu slept through each one. Pucca wrote notes down and the homework that they had for him. Garu had football practice that day, and the next day was the game. On Saturday night they won the game, and all the seniors went home and was getting ready for the party. The girls were getting ready at Mia's place, well the boys were at Brandon's place. Pucca had a red skin tight short dress that showed her figure, and had black heels. Ching had a purple dress and black shoes. Mia had her blue loss dress on the showed alittle of her tits and black shoes. Sadi had a orange dress with black shoes. The girls had their hair out, then they heard someone knocking on the door.

So Mia's older sister opened the door, "Hey sis the guys are here." The guys waited until Brandon saw four bags being thrown outside. He went and got them and put it in the trunk of his truck.

"Dude what was that?" asked Abyo.

"Sadi texted me last week and told me that after the party we are staying at her place remember." He said.

The girls walked down the stairs, "Hi boys" they said. The three of them mouths were wide open. Then Mia's sister came out and handed the guys condoms.

"You might need them" she said as she put five condoms in the their pockets.

"Bye sis, see you tomorrow." Mia shouted upset. They got into the truck and left Mia's place.

"Sorry about my sister she is alittle...overprotective with me." she said.

"Its okay" the guys said. When they got to Ring Ring's party the party was starting. They got in and saw all seniors from their school their. Ring Ring's guards had pictures of each senior, so that no under classmen would crash the party. Some of the seniors were drinking already. Some people were in the hot tube. Others were dancing, and playing games. Pucca had a drink in her hand and Garu pulled her to the dance floor so that they can dance. Abyo and Ching were already drunk, and were making out in the making out section in Ring Ring's house. Mia and Brandon were playing games with others. And Sadi was in the hot tub naked making out with a boy that she had a crush on since freshman year who was also on the boys soccer team. Everyone were having fun.


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of the party, everyone was wasted. Mia drove to Sadi's place. Once they got there they all walked in the house, the guy that was making out with Sadi was there also. Sadi and the guy went upstairs to her room. Each of them had a room to sleep in. Pucca and Garu were both drunk, and went upstairs to a room. Once they closed the door, Pucca unzipped her dress right infront of Garu and layed in the bed. Garu was about to lay on the floor until Pucca grabbed his arm and pulled him the bed. She helped Garu take all his clothes off until he was butt naked, and she did the same. Then they started kissing which turned until making out, and Garu took out a condom and put it on. That night was the night where Garu, Pucca, Ching, Abyo, Sadi, and Andrew all lost their titles. Mia and Brandon were drinking in the living room, and then passed out. In the morning Pucca woke up with a terrible headache and hangover, but felt warm around her head. When she left her head she saw Garu still sleep, then she went back to sleep, it was noon when the both of them woke up.

"Pucca?" said Garu. Pucca looked up and saw Garu.

"O shit please don't tell me that we slept together?" she said. Garu face was red and he gave Pucca a shirt that was in her bag.

" You might want to put this on Pucca." he said as he was getting his shirt. Pucca saw that she was naked and so was Garu.

"OMG please don't tell that we..." she started.

"That we had sex." he finished her sentence as he picked up a used condom, and showed it to Pucca. She pulled the covers and saw blood on her leg and on the bed. She got out the bed and ran to Garu crying.

"I cant believe this we had sex, we were drunk, and WE HAD SEX!" she cried out. Then the someone was knocking on the door.

"Come in" Garu said while holding Pucca. The door opened and it was Ching, Abyo, Mia, Brandon, Sadi and Andrew. The girls ran in once they saw Pucca crying.

"Dude some with you also." said Abyo. Pucca and Garu looked at Abyo lost.

"Dude me and Ching had sex last night, and so did Sadi and Andrew." Garu and Pucca looked at them. Sadi, Ching and Pucca hugged each other. Garu patted Pucca on the back.

Mia looked at Garu and asked "I asked the others this but do you two remember what happen during you guys having sex."

Pucca looked up and said "I thought it was a dream."

Garu looked at Pucca, "Well I thought it was a dream also a good dream." Pucca looked at him, and poked him.

"Lets start cleaning, just take the sheets off the beds, and put it in the blasket, and take it to the laundry room, I can take care of it then." said Sadi. So they all did, once they were done they were in the living room relaxing. Pucca was laying on Garu shoulder.

"The two of you were wild at the party last night." Mia said to Pucca and Garu.

"We were?"asked Pucca. Mia nodded.

"There was a contest of who can kiss for the longest." She showed them the video. Garu was red, and so was Pucca.

"And Pucca, you were dancing all dirty on Garu. Ching and Abyo were making out and dancing. Sadi was naked in a hot tube at first then was dancing with the rest of us." she said. They all got red.

Garu went into his pocket and found something, "Ummm Pucca do you remember when you asked me if I knew where your red underwear was." Pucca nodded. Garu took a red thong out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"O yea Pucca you gave it to him when we ever about to get into the car. And you guys started kissing." Mia said with a giggle. As she got her thong, Pucca hid her face in her knees, as Garu put a pillow in his face.

"Well I did have fun with you Pucca, while we were dancing, I remember someone shouting hottest quarterback and sexest cheerleader dancing." Garu said behind the pillow. Pucca looked up and hugged him, then removed the pillow and kissed him on the lips, putting so much pressure that he fell over. Garu pushed back so he could get some air. His face was red, and Pucca could tell that he liked it.

"Hey guys, we should play a game since we are here." said Andrew.

Sadi smiled and said, "Thank god that I live on my own hahaha. So what game? Strip poker?" The girls all had an evil look on their faces, which got the guys worried.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Abyo.

"Don't worry we play so many times." said Ching smiling. It was girls verses boys, by the time it hit six at night, the only one that was fully naked was Abyo. The girls all had bra and underwear on still. The guys other then Abyo only had their underwear on. After the game the girls won, the guys got their stuff and left since they all had school in the morning. The next day at school, all the seniors were wild that none of the teachers could teach.

"Hey Garu, I heard that you and Pucca were dating." said one of the seniors.

Garu looked at him, "No we are not where did you hear that from?"

Another guy hit Garu on the back, "Dude you were all over her at the party on Saturday, and you guys kissed."

Garu was getting upset, and shouted "Just because we were dancing together, and kissed doesn't mean that we are dating. So get it right. I'm not dating Pucca, I don't like her, I don't love her, I don't have feelings for her." Garu shut his mouth when he heard the door slam, and when he turned around Pucca wasn't there. So he ran out, so that he can find her. He looked everywhere, until he found her on the roof of the school. He quietly walked and sat next to her without her knowing. She was crying her eyes out.

"P..Pucca" he said softly.

"What the hell do you want? I thought after leaving you alone for all those years, not even paying you no mind when you are at the Goh-Rong, not getting upset when other girls flirt with you, and not even caring about you. I thought that things would be different between us. But I guess I was wrong. You didn't even remember when you saw me a couple of months ago. Just leave me alone alright." she yelled at him, then got up so that she can go to the bathroom to clean her face, but Garu grabbed her hand.

"Pucca let me..." he started but didn't finish because Pucca slapped him across the face.

"Don't touch me, don't talk to me." she yelled tears coming down her face faster then before. Then she ran off and left Garu there upset.

"I fucked up this time." he said to himself. He walked back to class, everyone was still talking, he got his stuff, slammed the door and left the school. At the end of the day of school, Garu and Pucca's friends were looking for them. The girls went to Pucca's house first, and saw her sleeping on her bed, sheets wet from her crying.

They woke her up, "Hi guys whats up" Pucca said as she was getting a tissue.

"Come on girl you need some air." said Sadi. So they grabbed her and threw out the window. Abyo, Brandon, and Andrew caught her.

"Hey Pucca have she seen Garu, he is not at home." said Abyo.

"No and I don't care Abyo" she yelled. But they still had her walk with them to find him.

"Meow" they all heard.

"Hey that sounds like Mio." said Brandon.

"Who is Mio?" asked Andrew.

"Mio is Garu's cat." said Abyo. They all ran to the sound, once they found Mio he was in a net. Pucca jumped up and got him down.

"Mio where is Garu" asked Ching.

"Ching your asking a cat, like this cat is going to understand you." said Brandon. Mio growled at him, and started running. So they followed, until they saw a trail of blood on the grass. Pucca started to get worried. They followed the trail, and saw Garu laying on the grass. Mio ran to him and licked his face.

"Hey boy, I knew you wouldn't let me down." he said as he try to get up but fell back to the ground.

"Dude what happen?" asked Brandon, but Garu didn't answer. Abyo and Andrew got him and they walked to the Sooga Village Hospital. Ching had his sword which was bloody. They got there, and the doctors and nurses worked on him right away.

Hours as past and the doctor came out, "Your friend need to relax himself for awhile. No more training I say so." They all ran in and saw Garu patting Mio while looking out the window.

"Dude what the hell happen" yelled Brandon, but Garu still didn't answer. Ching threw his sword to him which the nurses cleaned, and it landed on his leg. He looked at it, then looked at his friends. Pucca had tears in her eyes. He sighed and said

"After I found Pucca on the roof we chatted...well she yelled at me, slapped me then walked away. So I went back to class to get my stuff and left school. I went back home, and started training with Mio, to get my head clear, but I couldn't even do that. During my training I kept on getting hit. Then Tobe attacked me, even if my head is not clear I can still won against Tobe. After he ran off, I started blooding. Tobe may still be a pain in a butt, but he got stronger. He got me pretty good, but I still won. So I told Mio to go get help." Pucca knew that if it wasn't for her doing what she did when they were on the roof, he wouldn't be like this right now. Pucca started crying harder, which Garu noticed so he tried to get out the bed. Mio had the rim of his pants holding him back, but Garu was still able to move. He walked up to Pucca and hugged, to Ching that was a sign that they should leave them only. They walked out leaving Pucca and Garu alone. Garu was out of the hospital, but he didn't go back to school for the whole week. After school Abyo walked up to Ching and the girls.

"Have any of you heard from Garu." he asked.

"Nope" said Sadi.

"We can head to his place and check on him." said Brandon as he walked over to him.

"I'm coming to." said Andrew. They headed to Garu's house in the forest. Ching knocked on the door.

Mio open the door, "Meow"

Pucca went down to his level, and asked "Do you know where Garu at?" Mio nodded, and walked them to Garu's secret dojo. Garu was holding his side, sitting on the floor.

"Meow"

Garu heard so he turned around and saw Mio with his friends.

"Hi guys, whats up?" he said as he got up. Mio ran to him and jumped on his shoulder. "Okay Okay sorry I left you in the house." Garu said to Mio.

"Mio is a cat, but nevermind. Man what happen to you, you weren't in school for the whole week." said Brandon.

"Let me talk to him" said Pucca. Garu just took a look at her. Pucca walked to the back, and changed into the red outfit.

"What is she doing?" asked Mia. Mio jumped on Ching's leg when he say Pucca running to him.

"Start talking Garu" she yelled. Garu jumped, and they started hand to hand combat. After they finished, Garu had Pucca pinned down.

"What do you want to know Pucca?" he said. Pucca just looked at he, and turned her head. So Garu got up and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about two weeks Christmas in Sooga Village, football season is over, but Pucca still had cheerleading. Every boy in the school were planning to give gifts to Pucca.

"Hey girls" said Mia.

"Whats up girl?" said Ching.

"I have a great idea for us to do." Mia said as she jumped for joy.

"We should throw a Christmas party at the Sadi house." They looked at her.

"Thats a great idea, but you know that you guys are going to be helping me clean after, right?" Sadi said with a smile. They nodded. They made the invitions and handed it out to every senior in the school. Ring Ring got one also.

"Hey Garu" Pucca said.

"Hi whats up?" he looked at her.

"Well me and the girls are throwing a Christmas party at Sadi's place, and here is your invation." Pucca said as she handed it to him.

"Thanks" Garu said. Pucca walked away.

Abyo jumped on his back, "Dude what are you planning on giving Pucca?" he ask.

"I'm not sure, and most of the single guys are going to give her something, so she will be fine." Garu said and walked away. In class Garu would space out until the teacher would scream his name. Pucca was getting worried about him. At the end of class, Garu got up and left.

"Whats wrong with him?" asked Pucca.

"What do you mean?" asked Abyo who was wiping his eyes. Ching open her mouth and kissed him.

Abyo's eyes open wide, then she backed up "Your awake now Abyo babe?" Ching said with a smile.

"I know Garu been spacing out for that past couple of days." said Brandon. The night of the party, Garu and his friends got to the house. Brandon knocked on the door. Mia opened it, she was wearing a sexy santa outfit that was tight, showing a red bra.

"O hey come in." she said.

Brandon looked at her, " You look good, sexy, shit girl your turning me on." he hit her on the butt.

"Oh baby, don't start me up." Mia said fixing her outfit. They walked in, and saw Pucca, Ching, and Sadi dancing with each other. Garu saw her in a short red santa outfit, that was hugging her body, he chest showing alittle. Garu walked up to her and grabbed her by the waist. Pucca looked Garu in the eyes, and started to dance with him.

People were looking and Ring Ring yelled "They are dating." But people weren't listening. Ching and Abyo were making love upstairs. Sadi and her boyfriend Andrew were watching Pucca and Garu dance.

"They look so happy together" Sadi said.

Andrew agreed, "I just wish Garu would tell Pucca how he feels." Pucca and Garu danced with each other the whole night. And they weren't even drunk. Once midnight came along everyone started to hand out their gifts at the party. Pucca got alot of gifts, but she was looking more to see if Garu gave her a gift or not. At the end everyone left, the girls were cleaning and Brandon, Andrew, Abyo, and Garu stayed and help. Pucca was cleaning one of the bedrooms, and saw Garu sitting on the bed with a box in his hands.

"Hey whats that?" she asked. Garu got up and put the box in his pocket.

"Its nothing Pucca." he said.

"Okay if you say so" Pucca said as she was about to leave.

"Wait Pucca." she turned around and walked to him.

"Yes Garu." Garu walked behind her and take something out of his pocket. Then he put it around her neck. Pucca was about to cry when she the necklace, then turned to face Garu.

"This is..."Pucca started but got cut off. Garu kissed her and started to rub her back. Pucca then pulled away from him and closed the door and locked it.

"Garu Garu Garu you are one naughty boy right now." Pucca said with a smile. He grabbed her and started kissing her again. Then they started making out, Garu started to take off her santa dress off. Pucca took off his shirt and undid his pants. Garu took them off and he pants and only had his underwear on. Then he picked her up and lay on the bed. "Well it looks like someone loves the red thong, damn you are so wet down here." Garu said as he looked at Pucca's pussy. Garu then took her thong off and her bra and started sucking her tits and fingering her vagina.

Pucca let out a moan, "O my that feels good." Garu continued but then started to lower his head and stopped at her vagina. Garu started to eat her pussy, using his tongue, fingers, making her go crazy. Pucca was moaning like crazy, she turned on her phone and played music so it can block the noise that she will be making. "Good idea with the music." Garu said.

"No problem, ummm Garu I'm not trying to be a pain. But can you please stop teasing me." Pucca said. Garu took off his underwear, then Pucca grabbed him and started playing, rubbing and sucks his dick. She put it in her mouth and started moving up and down. Garu's eyes were closed shut, and was breathing fast. "Nice you hard as a rock" Pucca said with a smile.

"Well I guess its time to start." Garu said as he grab Pucca's hand. They started kissing again, moving closer to the bed.

"Ready" Garu looked at Pucca. Pucca nodded and closed her eyes. Garu then put his dick into Pucca's vagina slowly. Pucca moaned while he was putting it in, once it was fully in Pucca let out a scream.

"Sorry" Garu said.

"Its okay, I'm fine continue please." Pucca said.

They enjoy their fun, "I'm about to cum" said Garu.

"Then when you do you better that your dick out if we don't have a condom." said Pucca. Garu took out his dick, and cum outside of Pucca, but then he put it in.

"Now its time to make you cum." Garu told Pucca. He put his dick in and moved Pucca so that he was on his back. Pucca started going up and down as Garu was holding on to her waist line. Pucca let out a scream and she cum. Garu took his dick out and Pucca fell right on top of him.

"Pucca, I always wanted to ask you this." Garu said as he moved Pucca's long hair.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend, I always wanted to ask you but I was just alittle nervous." Garu said blush.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." Pucca said. They kissed and they ended up felling asleep, and they were still naked.


	5. Chapter 5

After the holidays, things changed big time for the senior class. Once everyone was in class for homeroom, and girl named Chief walked in and ran to Pucca. But her two friends Clown and Shaman crashed into her and they slammed into Pucca's desk. "Sorry Chief" the boys said. "Hey Chief whats up?" Pucca said helping her up. "Did you hear the good news?" she said. Pucca just looked at her. "The bitch and Tobe broken up during Christmas break." she said with joy. Pucca was still looking at her. Then Ring Ring slammed the door and walked in. "She looks more evil and bitchy then before." said Mia. "Shut.."Ching was about to say but got cut off. "Who the fuck said that, and come say it to my face." yelled Ring Ring. No one didn't move. Tobe walked in, "Man what happen to the classroom." he said. Everyone looked at him. "Are you stupid or just being a jackass? Ring Ring, your girlfriend, is destroying the classroom, you fuckin monkey." Mia yelled out. Pucca, Ching and Sadi pulled her and shut her mouth. Ring Ring got up and was about to attack Mia, but Pucca stepped right infront of her. "Move out of the way Pucca, that bitch is going down." Ring Ring said. "Who is she..." Mia said but Brandon covered her mouth. "Can you shut your mouth for a while babe." he said. "Just leave her alone Ring Ring, Tobe broken up with you, so why are you still upset." Pucca said. Ring Ring face changed, and she did her battle cry, and attack Pucca. Sending her flying through the wall. Garu ran to help her but Tobe stopped infront of him. "O Garu running to save her, then your going to have to fight me first. After leaving the bitch, I had more time on my hands for training. AAAAHHHHHH!." he yelled as he took out his sword and ran to Garu. Then Garu had his sword out, and they were fighting in the classroom which the fight ended up outside. Pucca grabbed Ring Ring's hair and threw her where the boys were. Garu and Tobe stopped when they saw Ring Ring hit the floor. Pucca got there, and her shirt was ripped, and her hair was out, since her ribbon broke off from Ring Ring's battle cry. Ring Ring's shirt was ripped from the bottom. The whole class were out there watching. Then Garu got Tobe off guard until Ring Ring threw Pucca ino Garu. "Sorry about that Garu." Pucca said. Garu sat up and rubbed his head, "Its okay babe. No harm done." Ring Ring grab Pucca by her ankle and threw her through a wall. "I'm done with you Pucca." Ring Ring yelled. Pucca got up and won her fight against Ring Ring. Chief was looking at Tobe the whole time during his fight. "Tobe will be mine one day" she said to herself.

It was the month of May, the only thing that was on all the girls minds was prom. "Pucca Pucca Pucca" Pucca was by her locker when she heard someone calling her name. "Girl who is calling your name." asked Mia and Sadi. Pucca turned her head and saw Chief running to her. "What's wrong?" Pucca asked. "I need your help." she said. Pucca still looked at her. "I want to ask Tobe to prom." Chief said. "Say what." yelled Mia. "Well you guys all have boyfriends, well Pucca doesn't have one. So I thought you guys can help me, and you are the most popular girls in the school." Chief said. "What's going on?" The girls turned around and saw Garu, Brandon, Andrew, and Abyo. "I'm asking Pucca and her friends for help, so I can ask Tobe to prom." Chief said. The boys looked at them, then saw Tobe walking past. Mia saw that also, so once Tobe got alittle closer she pushed Jing-Jing into him. "AAAHHH" Chief screamed. Her and Tobe both fell. "Sorry about that." Jing-Jing said. Then she looked up and saw that it was Tobe that she bumped into. Tobe rubbed his head, "O hey Jing-Jing. Its okay. What's up?" Tobe said. Jing-Jing was turning red, then Mia kicked her in the back. "Tobe I want to ask you if you wanted to take me to prom." Chief said fast. Tobe looked at her, then saw Pucca and her friends with Garu and his crew. They backed up, and put their hands up. "They didn't put me up to this, I wanted to ask you out before, but you was dating Ring-Ring." she said moving infront of him. "I wasn't thinking that, but sure I would to take you to prom." said Tobe. "Your going with her." They turned their heads and saw Ring Ring. "What the hell do you want?" yelled Mia. Then Brandon grabbed her, "Ummm babe will you shut the fuck up please." Mia made a face, then stepped down and crossed her arms. "Well I'm going to the prom with Dada." Ring Ring said as she grabbed Dada's arm. "Dada!" they all said lost. Brandon covered Mia's mouth. Mia started mubbling, so fast that her face was turning red. Once Ring Ring left. Brandon let her go. "Thanks I needed to breathe." she said. "Girls tonight we are going prom dress shopping." said Ching. Pucca and Sadi cheered, but Mia had the same face that the boys had. "Come on, you guys got me into that santa outfit, and now a dress. Your killing me here." Mia cried. "Maybe we can find one in orange." said Ching. "OOOO I love that color, okay I'm in." Mia said jumping with joy.

It was the day before prom, none of the girls were at school that day. So the teachers didn't even teach that day. The senior boys left early that day, since the girls weren't there. The school looked empty without the seniors there, but the teachers didn't care. The next day the night of prom, Chief was with Pucca and her friends at the Goh-Rong. They were trying to put make-up on Mia, but she was fighting them. Chief was with them, laughing. Clown and Shaman were there. "Who knew putting on make-up was funny eh." said Clown. Pucca, Ching, and Sadi looked at him. Chief walked out in a dark red strapless dress. "That is so cute on you Chief." said Sadi. Pucca and Ching agreed. Mia just sat there. Once the girls got ready the doorbell rang, so Clown and Shaman answered the door. "What are you two doing here?" the boys asked. Then before they could answer the girls ran downstairs. "Calm down Chief had them here." said Mia. "Okay, you long good Mia." said Brandon. "After we had to fight with her to put make-up on her face." Pucca said as she walked to Garu. "What's with you four and all the fighting?" Garu asked. "You don't want to know, but this time we got her to wear." Ching started. "Don't say it." Mia said. "Panties!" Sadi and Chief said. "AAAHHH!" Mia screamed. "Its not a bad thing if a girl wears men underwear, but wears panties for her once in a month periods." said Brandon. The girls rolled their eyes, and Chief was laughing then she notice that Tobe was with them. So then they felt left for prom.


End file.
